Dungeon/4 Goddesses Online/Horor Garden
Horor Garden is a dungeon unlocked after completing the Warrior of Adversity quest, which means defeating Minotauros. The dungeon will appear after the player leaves Wishuel and re-enters the world map. Items The following items can be found in the dungeon. Items in the treasure chest can only be obtained once. Note 1: The number beside the treasure items on the table indicate the point on the map where they can be obtained. Monsters * Enemies in bold are considered Boss Monsters. * Dark Knight is available as a Story Boss after taking the Knight of Despair quest and continuously as a normal boss without a quest, once the player has cleared the main story which means beating the Demon King Jester * Nowaid appears as a boss after defeating Dark Knight but before defeating the Demon King Jester * Phantom Knight appears as a boss after taking the Sword of Justice quest * Death Machine appears as a boss after taking the Limited Time Event! quest * Abyss Knight appears as a boss after taking the A Soul Without Light quest Story CPU heads over to Horor Garden. Green Heart senses an evil presence. It is a tremendous power that would not lose to Minotauros. White Heart adds that the presence is aiming at them. She feels its hawkish eyes. Black Heart suggests that he seems ready to give them a warm welcome. They will take him on and Black Heart urges CPU forward. At the end of the dungeon, Purple Heart alerts CPU to the appearance of Dark Knight. She warns them to be wary when fighting him. Dark Knight wonders why the Goddesses and their servants would stand against him. He asks if they know that he is the most powerful knight under the Demon King Jester. It is a shame that he will be here to witness this. The Dark Knight declares that he will crush every last insect he sees before him. Nepgear disagrees and they will stop him. She declares that his ambitions will end here. Uni notes that he is a Black Knight like Noire but he has fallen to the dark side. Rom is afraid but she will do whatever it takes to protect Blanc. Ram agrees and encourages everyone to beat up this armor-wearing old man! Dark Knight snaps back saying he is not an old man. Neptune calls him Mr. Middle Management then and asks him if he is ready to lose. He shouldn't even think about offering them competitive benefits or retirement plans. Blanc tells Neptune that someone in middle management wouldn't even... She realizes how absurd the argument she is going to get in and gets ready for the fight against the Dark Knight. CPU is able to defeat the Dark Knight. Nepgear cheers. Uni notes that the only enemy left is the Demon King. Black Heart tells Dark Knight it is time to purify his twisted spirit. Dark Knight tells them there is no need. He tells them it was a truly wonderful battle and thanks the Goddesses for the honor. He charges his lightning attack. White Heart tells everyone to get behind her. Dark Knight uses the lightning to strike himself down. White Heart was glad she was able to block the attack before he took his life. Purple Heart thanks White Heart but is sad to be unable to save him. White Heart thinks he overcame the darkness on his own. This was probably his way of assuming responsibility for that. However, White Heart does not agree with it. Green Heart wonders if the tiny speck of good in his heart prevented the darkness from making him rampage. Black Heart brings them back to the mission. They have defeated the Paramount Pair and the barrier to the Demon King is waning. Now is the time to strike. Vert is glad that the Demon King is finally exposed. All that is left is to test their strength against him in battle then they will claim victory. Neptune thinks a naked emperor is not scary at all. Later, in Horor Garden, Rom and Ram are hunting. Rom attacks with the scattering light. Ram cheers her sister on and attacks with Ninjitsu-Swallow Blade. Vert sees the hunters in the distance and is excited to see Rom and Ram. She has grown tired of gathering materials and hopes to join the twins. She asks Rom and Ram if they are planning to hunt any longer. She will lend them a hand. Rom is excited to see Vert and agrees to hunt with her. Ram agrees and now that there are 3 of them, they can hunt stronger baddies. Vert agrees as the composition of their team has superb offensive skills in their arsenal. They should be able to handle going further with ease. Vert thinks that it is so adorable to be able to travel with a small ninja and tiny samurai, who are twins no less. This is most unfair! She would love if they were to cosplay in theses outfits in real life. Vert wonders if there are any events happening soon. Ram wonders if Vert is listening. Vert snaps out of her daydream and assures Ram that she is and suggests they go on ahead. Vert thought Rom and Ram would both choose the Mage class. She admits she is surprised with their choice. Ram explains that a Ninja feels like a strong type of character. Besides, she can already use magic in real life. Vert agrees that it is true that ninjas are feared even within her nation, but she wonders where that particular sense of strength about them comes from. Vert asks Rom the same question. Samurais always have a rather tenacious essence about them whenever they appear in RPGs. Ram agrees and the clothes are like Ram's. It is nice to be something different. Rom admits that she thought she was going to be a ninja until the very end though. Vert tells the twins that even their reasons are adorable. The two of them are the perfect pair. Rom and Ram the continue on ahead. Vert thinks about a pair of twin ninjas. She would like to see that. This is a most excellent idea for a cosplay! Vert could use the measurements from their last cosplay as a reference but they may have grown since them. She will have to measure them precisely. Rom tells Ram that Vert isn't following and fidgets. Ram tells Vert to hurry up. If she takes too long, they will leave her behind. Vert notes that will not do. She must support them immediately and runs up ahead. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Dungeons Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online